Froschkönig Ein Hauch von Märchen
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Sanji reist in die Vergangenheit, oder bleibt er in der gegenwart und sieht Gespenster? Sanji betritt eine alte Märchenburg und findet sich in einem Märchen wieder. Nur was hat Zorro damit zu tun? Und wer ist überhaupt Sanjis Traumprinz? [Complete] [Zorro


pfeif  
Hi Ich bin wieder mit nem neuen one-shot am start . Nur diesmal nicht zu Harry potter, sondern zu One Piece o Ich liebe One Piece und ich finde hier gibt es entschieden zu wenig OP-FFs mit Zorro&Sanji als Pairing auf Deutsch, also muss das mal geändert werden ) 

Disclaimer: Nix meins, no money.

Pairing: Zorro&Sanji -

Inhalt: Bitte selber lesen.

Ich hoffe irgendwer liest es

oO Froschkönig - Ein Hauch von Märchen Oo

„Wow!"

Das beschrieb nur minimal die Schönheit, die sich vor ihm auftat. Eine Burg, so alt und wunderschön wie aus einem Märchenbuch entsprungen, stand umgeben von einem blühenden und bunten Garten zwischen Bäumen mit bunt gefärbten Blättern. Der Herbst zeigte sich mit all seiner Pracht. Ein Brunnen plätscherte leise, war dicht bewachsen mit Efeu und wirkte verwunschen, als würde gleich ein Frosch raus springen und sich in einen Prinzen verwandeln.

Ein Hauch von Märchen lag in der Luft. Man könnte meinen man hörte das Lachen von Prinzessinnen in wunderschönen Kleidern, oder feine Hofdamen spazierten durch den Garten, während ein Prinz mit seiner Prinzessin am Brunnen stand und ihre Hand küsste.

Einfach Märchenhaft.

Er liebte Märchen. Sie waren etwas wovon man in Kindertagen träumte. Früher wollte er immer der Prinz sein und die Prinzessin vor dem Drachen retten. Nur leider war er dann doch Koch…

Fasziniert ging er zum Brunnen, strich mit seinen Fingern durch das kühle Wasser und glaubte zu sehen, wie ein Mädchen neben ihm eine goldene Kugel ins Wasser fallen ließ. Er hätte meinen können, dass ihre goldenen Locken das Wasser berührten, als sie sich nach vorne beugte und nach der Kugel Ausschau hielt. Kleine Wellen schlugen gegen seine Finger – kamen sie von dem Mädchen?

Und so plötzlich wie sie da war, war sie auch schon wieder weg. Langsam sah er sich um, meinte Schritte zu hören, die aus dem Garten kamen. Da war sie wieder. Ihr Kleid bauschte bei jedem Schritt auf den sie machte, als sie den Kiesweg Richtung Burg entlang rannte. Es war alles so real und dann doch wie in einem Traum.

Neugierig geworden lief er durch den Garten, betrachtete ihn fasziniert und mit glänzenden Augen. Das war wie in einem Märchenbuch – nur noch schöner!

Er stieg die breite Treppe zum Burgeingang hinauf, fühlte sich, als wäre er ein Prinz, nein, ein König, der gerade von auswärts kam und nun wieder zuhause war. So musste Mann leben, mit Burg, Geld, Liebe und einem wunderschönen Garten. Vorsichtig strich er über das alte Holz der großen Flügeltür, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick in sich zusammen fallen.

Ein Quaken ließ ihn herumfahren. Er sah sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, bis er vor sich auf den Boden sah. Ein Frosch, grün und klein, saß auf dem Boden starrte scheinbar durch Sanji durch, denn der Frosch schien den Koch gar nicht zu bemerken. Sanji hockte sich hin, wollte den Frosch streicheln doch er fuhr mit der Hand einfach durch den Körper durch und berührte das Tier nicht. Wenige Sekunden später löste sich der Frosch auch schon wieder auf, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Seltsam…

Er hätte schwören können, dass dort ein Frosch gesessen hat!

Sein Blick schweifte vom Kiesweg, zu den roten Rosen bis zum verwunschenen Brunnen. Und dort lag sie…eine goldene Kugel. Und doch, als Sanji blinzelte, war sie nicht da. Magie lag in der Luft. Sie war zum greifen nah und doch unantastbar.

Langsam wand er sich wieder der Tür zu, er wollte sie öffnen, doch dies tat jemand anderes. Er sah zu wie sich eine Hand um die Türklinke schloss und sie herunter drückte. Überrascht hob er seinen Blick und sah in ein paar grasgrüne Augen, bemerkte das warme Lächeln, die grünen Haare und dann war er wieder weg – sein Traumprinz.

Verblüfft sah Sanji auf die Stelle wo sein Traumprinz gerade eben noch gestanden hatte – war er ein Traum? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, denn die Tür stand offen. Vorsichtig trat Sanji ins innere der Burg, als führte ihn eine unsichtbare Hand.

Neugierig sah er sich im Gemäuer um, meinte zu sehen wie es früher einmal hier aussah, wie noch wunderschön gestickte Teppiche an den Wänden hingen, die leicht zerstörten Fenster noch ganz waren und purpurne Vorhänge ein Einblick ins Innere verboten. Diener haschten hin und her, Kinder tollten durchs Schloss. Darunter auch das Mädchen vom Brunnen – und der Frosch. Er vernahm ihr Lachen, sah ihnen beim fangen spielen zu und war überzeugt in einer ganz anderen Welt zu sein.

In der Märchenwelt.

Lächelnd machte er ein paar Schritte quer durch den Raum, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und der Zauber war verloren. Es war still, kein Lachen und keine Schritte. Es war beinahe beängstigend. Die Burgmauern wirkten auf einmal einengend und kalt. Hastig lief er weiter, durchquerte einen Raum nach dem anderen. Immer wieder sah er sie, wie sie ihn anlächelte, ihm bedeutete ihr zu Folgen. Ihr glockenhelles Lachen hallte an den Mauern wieder, schien glücklich. Immer wieder drehte sie sich zu Sanji um, schien federleicht die Räume entlang zu rennen. Ihr Kleid bauschte immer wieder auf, war aus feinster Seide und traumhaft schön.

Dann stoppte sie, kicherte leise, sah Sanji aus großen, braunen Augen an und deutete die Treppe runter. Sie befanden sich in einem Saal, wahrscheinlich war dies der Tanzsaal. Er war festlich geschmückt, Tanzende tummelten sich auf einer Seite des Raumes auf der anderen Seite saßen der König und seine Gefolgsleute. Sanji hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen und war überwältigt. Die Lust selbst das Bein zu schwingen hakte sich in seinem Herzen fest und wollte nicht so schnell vergehen.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, spürte wie ein Windhauch über seine Wange strich, sah zwei funkelnde grüne Augen und ein warmes Lächeln. So schnell er da war, so schnell war er weg – sein Traumprinz.

Sehnsüchtig sah Sanji auf die Stelle, wo er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Seine Hand war leicht zu Faust geballt und auf der Höhe seines Herzens, das laut und kräftig gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Das Mädchen schob sich wieder in sein Blickfeld, lächelte und deutete die Treppe hinab und auf Sanji. Er folgte ihrer Hand und sah zur Treppe. Dort stand er wieder – sein Traumprinz. Wie von selbst fanden seine Füße den Weg zur Treppe und trugen ihn langsam hinunter.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand in die ausgestreckte Hand des anderen Mannes. Sanji sah wieder in diese grasgrünen Augen, war von ihnen gefangen und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Prinzen. Langsam schwebten sie über die Tanzfläche zur Streichermusik. Es war wie ein Traum – wunderschön.

Langsam öffnete Sanji die Augen und ließ die Arme sinken. Es war still, die Musik hatte aufgehört zu spielen und der Saal war leer. Langsam drehte sich er einmal im Kreis, versuchte den Zauber zurück zu holen. Vergebens.

Traurig sah Sanji zur Treppe hoch und entdeckte wieder das Mädchen mit dem Frosch. Sie lächelte ihm zu, kicherte leise und deutete ihm ihr wieder zu folgen. Schnell kam er der Bitte nach und stieg wieder die Treppe hoch. Sie lachte ihn an, streichelte ihre Kröte und rannte dann wieder lachend los. Er konnte ihr kaum folgen, beinahe wäre er an ihr vorbei gerannt, als sie vor einer Tür stand und einen Finger vor den Mund hielt, der soviel hieß wie ‚sei leise'.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und lockte Sanji hinein. Dann war sie wieder weg. Er sah sich im Raum um. Es musste ein Schlafzimmer sein, denn ein Himmelbett stand an einer Wand. Purpurne Vorhänge wehten im Wind und eine Eule hockte auf der Fensterbank, blickte ihn mit scharfen Augen an, ehe sie leise schuhute und davon flog am helllichtem Tag.

Ein Windstoss ging durch den Raum, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Schnell wand sich Sanji um und sah ihn grasgrüne Augen. Der blonde Koch schluckte schwer und machte ein paar Schritte zurück, stieß gegen die Bettkante und setzte sich vor Überraschung hin.

Gott, was ging hier vor?

Sein Traumprinz kam näher und näher, seine Hände stützte er neben Sanji am Bett ab, sein Mund streifte Sanjis Hals. Ein Keuchen entwich dem blonden Koch. Der Grünhaarige junge Mann machte weiter, verwöhnte Sanjis Hals, knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf und knabberte an seinem Ohr. Langsam ließ sich Sanji nach hinten fallen und sein Traumprinz kniete über ihn, verwöhnte Sanjis Haut weiter und entlockte dem Koch leise Keucher und sogar ein Stöhnen.

Langsam glitt das erste Kleidungsstück zu Boden…

Er öffnete die Augen, blickte an die Decke des Himmelbettes. Es war plötzlich kalt und leer im Raum. Sein Traumprinz war fort und mit ihm wunderbare wärme. Sanji setzte sich auf, fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar und warf einen Blick durchs Fenster nach draußen. Was er dort sah ließ ihn stocken. Schneller als man sehen konnte stand der Koch am Fenster, lehnte sich hinaus und sah zu einem im Garten stehendem Traumprinzen. Doch ohne Krone und festlicher Kleidung. Nein, er trug ein einfaches weißes Shirt, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Stiefel.

„Komm runter! Was machst du da oben überhaupt?"

Sanji lächelte daraufhin nur selig und eilte schleunigst nach draußen. Er öffnete die große Flügeltür und erstarrte. Dort stand er wieder. Sein Traumprinz – diesmal mit Krone. Sanji blinzelte ein wenig, ehe er die erhobene Hand erkannte, das warme Lächeln und wie er sich umdrehte und langsam den Kiesweg entlang ging, ehe er verschwand wie von Geisterhand.

Er hörte ihr Lachen, sah wie sie ihm zuwinkte und langsam durchsichtiger wurde. Sie strahlte und küsste ihren Frosch, lächelte und war verschwunden.

„Sanji!"

Überrascht sah Gerufener auf, blinzelte ein wenig und erkannte Zorro, wie er eine rote Rose vor seinen Augen hin und her schwenkte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Man, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?"

Seufzend hielt er Sanji die Rose hin, zwinkerte ihm zu und hob ihn wie eine Braut auf seine Arme. Überrascht weiteten sich Sanjis Augen, prompt waren seine bleichen Wangen hauchzart rosa. Zorro lächelte und trug seinen Sanji über den Kiesweg.

„Warum?"

Es war nur ein Hauchen, mehr brachte Sanji einfach nicht zu Stande.

„Weil wir so schneller am Schiff sind, da du nur Flausinn im Kopf hast und in der Burg herumgeisterst."

Sanji knuffte den lachenden Schwertkämpfer mit geröteten Wangen in die Seite und schnaubte. So was hatte man gerne… Er schreckte auf, als er einen warmen Atem an seiner Haut spürte. Erstaunt sah er in zwei funkelnde grasgrüne Augen, die so unglaublich nah waren. Sie standen mitten im Garten, sahen einander tief in die Augen ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss fanden.

Und die Welt stand still…

„Sag mal, kennst du das Märchen Froschkönig?"

oO TheEnd Oo


End file.
